1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetotherapeutic devices, and more particularly to a magnetotherapeutic device in the form of a disk or otherwise that is used in conjunction with bio-ceramic fibers to provide magnetotherapy and far infra-red treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetotherapy is known in the art and used to provide relief for aches and pains by the application of magnetics, particularly strong magnets, to the affected area of the body. Due to the Hall effect and otherwise, the travel of fluids in the body past areas influenced by the magnetotherapeutic magnet or subject to magnetotherapy causes charges, such as those in electrolytes, to undergo forces and gently churn the fluids (such as blood, lymph, and plasma) in which they travel. Such innate activity of the bodily fluids may serve to stimulate a number of body processes.
Recent developments in the art have found that human tissue is advantageously susceptible to light in the far infra-red range. Infra-red light waves are generally known as heat waves and serve to warm objects thermally upon which such infra-red waves come into contact or shine upon. Light waves in the far infra-red may have a tendency to penetrate more deeply into the tissue and serve to stimulate such tissue accordingly.
The present invention provides means by which such effects may be combined into a conveniently applied unit, such that fluids coursing through the body may be stimulated by magnetotherapy while the deeper tissues of the body may be subject to far infra-red stimulation in combination with such magnetotherapy.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of magnetotherapeutic devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides magnetotherapeutic device wherein far infrared energy is simultaneously incorporated into the device for greater effect.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new magnetotherapeutic device that provides far infrared radiation which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
The present invention provides a magnetotherapeutic device, such as one in the shape of a disk, that uses a strong neodymium (periodic element symbol Nd) to provide magnetotherapy to tissues adjacent the magnet. Additionally, such magnetotherapy is provided in conjunction with tissue treatment by far infra-red waves as bio-ceramic fibers are provided in conjunction with the supplied magnetotherapy.
Bio-ceramic fibers are able to radiate or provide far infra-red waves at room temperature and when heated to a body temperature of approximately 98.6xc2x0 F. As magnetotherapy requires the application of the magnetism to tissue, by holding the present invention as a magnetotherapeutic device against the body, the accompanying bio-ceramic fibers allow the device to provide both magnetotherapy and far infra-red treatment to the adjacent tissue.
In order to provide a convenient and integral system, a plastic case circumscribes the entire manufacture. The bio-ceramic fibers are provided in the form of a mat covered with a perforated or foramenous MYLAR(copyright) brand polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or similar cover. Backing the bio-ceramic fiber mat may be the neodymium (Nd) or other strong magnet.
The neodymium magnet is such that it is very difficult to lift off a ferromagnetic surface such as a filing cabinet or otherwise. The strong magnet is backed with stainless steel or other similar material which reduces the magnetic effect of the strong magnet on the side opposite the bio-ceramic fiber mat and the perforated MYLAR(copyright) brand PET or similar cover. Indicia may be provided such as embossment of the stainless steel cover and the entirety of the manufacture may be encased in plastic. The stainless steel cover may augment the magnetic field on the opposite, or bio-ceramic, side of the magnet.
The perforations or openings present in the MYLAR(copyright) brand PET or similar cover of the bio-ceramic fiber mat serve to allow quicker warming by the body of the bio-ceramic fiber mat so that it may more quickly provide far infra-red treatment. It also provides unobstructed transmission of such far infra-red waves from the fibers adjacent the perforation holes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide magnetotherapy in conjunction with far infra-red treatment of body tissues.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such magnetotherapy by means of a strong magnet.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such far infra-red treatment by providing bio-ceramic fibers that radiate, transmit, emit, or provide far infra-red waves at least when brought to body temperature.
It is yet another object of the present invention to combine magnetotherapy and far infra-red wave treatment in an integral and consolidated device that is convenient to apply and use.